


I Want to Feel Your Passion

by TheRev28



Series: Steamy SetsuAyu [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, kabedon, kind of, wingman Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: The Nijigasaki School Idol Club's first live show went off without a hitch, leaving Setsuna to bask in the post-show high. With her emotions running strong, she finds the perfect outlet.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: Steamy SetsuAyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I Want to Feel Your Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A different spiritual successor to "Open Our Hearts." Not part of the same timeline as "Her Latest Obsession" since I directly contradict parts of that fic in this one. Who needs consistency in fic timelines?

Setsuna panted as the sound of applause thrummed through her whole body. She looked out over the sea of bodies, almost hypnotized by the beautiful rainbow of King Blade lights. Then she turned to her right, seeing her beautiful girlfriend Ayumu silhouetted by the stage lights. As if sensing her gaze, Ayumu also turned to look at Setsuna. 

The two shared a bewildered look, each still breathing heavily from the performance. Simultaneously, the two girls broke out into dazzling smiles as they basked in the sense of a show well done. Their first true live had gone off better than any of them had hoped to imagine. Everyone’s solo performance had been well received, and the culminating group performance had been like a dream come true. Being completely in sync with all of her friends as they expressed their passion to all their fans was a feeling she could get addicted to. 

As they gave one final bow and left the stage, Setsuna’s mind crystalized around a single thought:

She didn’t want this feeling to end.

All her senses felt hyper aware. Even backstage, she could clearly hear the crowd still cheering. Her vision felt crisper than it had ever been. Her nose filled with a heady combination of sweat and perfume so strong she could almost taste it. Most prominent, though, was the feeling of Ayumu’s hand in hers. 

Ayumu had been simply  _ radiant _ all night. Her dress for her solo had been devastatingly cute—all pink and frilly. It also showed off her incredible legs—not that Setsuna had been looking there! Not like she’d had to spend five minutes collecting herself afterwards. Because the performance itself took her breath away! Yes, that was it. 

And then being on stage with her was magical. The two shared many portions of the choreography together, so they frequently moved around each other. Whenever Ayumu passed by, she always traced a finger across Setsuna’s arm, leaving a beautiful tingling in its wake.

All of that to say that Setsuna’s mind was a whirl of heady sensations and emotions. So when she realized that she and Ayumu were at the back of the group and that they were passing a side hallway, Setsuna made an impulsive decision.

Setsuna pulled Ayumu into the side hallway, out of sight of the others. Thankfully, Ayumu only made a tiny little yelp of surprise. Before Ayumu could say anything, Setsuna pinned her to the wall. This went beyond a simple kabedon. Setsuna had her whole body pressed against Ayumu’s, and the heat threatened to overwhelm her. Using her free hand, she gently grabbed her girlfriend’s chin and brought their faces close together.

“Pomu, I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Setsuna whispered, and she almost didn’t recognize her own voice for how low it got. The smile on Ayumu’s face nearly made Setsuna’s knees give out.

“Then please do, Setsu,” Ayumu whispered back. 

The last remnant of Setsuna’s self-restraint finally broke, and she crashed her lips against Ayumu’s with a hunger she didn’t quite understand. All she did understand was that she wanted—no,  _ needed _ —this. She needed to kiss her girlfriend more than she ever had before, and very quickly, she realized a simple kiss wasn’t enough. So Setsuna flicked her tongue out and ran it along Ayumu’s lower lip.

She felt Ayumu smile, and very shortly, she felt her tongue as well. This was the first time they had ever kissed like this, and now she understood why so many shoujo manga focused on it so much. The feeling was intoxicating. Ayumu wrapped her arms around Setsuna’s neck, and Setsuna dropped one hand to rest it on Ayumu’s hip.

When they both finally had to breathe, they pulled back a little. Not too far, though, as Setsuna pressed their foreheads together. She could feel Ayumu’s panting breaths against her lips.

“I don’t know what’s come over me,” Setsuna muttered. Then she leaned in and quickly kissed the side of Ayumu’s mouth. “You were so good on stage.” A kiss to the other side. “So cute.” A kiss to the tip of her nose. “I could see your passion so clearly.” A kiss to the lips. “But I wanted to feel it too.” 

“You already have more than just my passion,” Ayumu whispered, leaning in for a kiss of her own. “You have my love.” Then she leaned in to whisper directly into Setsuna’s ears. “And you can have my everything else, too.”

Setsuna’s face exploded into a furious blush, but she forced herself not to pull back. 

“And I’ll give you all of me, in return.” 

A cough caused both girls to jump, and they barely avoided crashing their foreheads together. They both looked back towards the main hallway. Yuu stood there with a big grin on her face.

“I didn’t want to interrupt, but everyone else is waiting for you two so we can celebrate,” Yuu said. She looked at Setsuna. “If you wanted to continue, I’m spending the night at Kasumin’s, and I know Ayumu’s parents are out of town this weekend.” With a final wink, Yuu walked away.

Ayumu and Setsuna turned back to each other and stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

“I can’t believe Yuu caught us making out in public,” Ayumu said between giggles. 

“I can’t believe she winked at us before walking away,” Setsuna said, still trying to catch her breath.

“Well, um… she was telling the truth about my parents being gone tonight. You’d be more than welcome to spend the night.”

“Does Yuu still have your spare futon?” Setsuna asked with a smile, thinking back to how they first started dating. 

“I’ll make sure she does,” Ayumu said, returning the smile. 

Setsuna laughed and gave her girlfriend one last kiss before they went to celebrate a successful show. Truth be told, she couldn’t wait for the more personal celebration later that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes even Setsuna takes charge, and Ayumu *loves* it. Just a cute little idea I got in my head, and I cranked it out in a few hours.


End file.
